Por siempre
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: ¿Recuerdas, Haru? Fue aquí. Atrás de ti las luces artificiales iluminaban el cielo y ninguno de los dos se movía, como ahora, podía sentir tu respiración en la parte superior de mi labio, como si fuéramos uno nos unimos…


**Por siempre**

**Disclaimer: **ficción escrito por una fan sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

— ¿Recuerdas, Haru? Fue aquí.

Makoto sonrió y sujetó la mano de su acompañante. Sus ojos fijos en el gran árbol de navidad que brillaba frente a ellos. Sintió la penetrante mirada azul en él, pero no se giró, ni lo volteó a ver.

—Fue aquí donde te vi por primera vez— continuó—. Éramos muy pequeños, creo que teníamos menos de cinco años, pero aún lo recuerdo ¿sabes? Ibas en brazos de tu abuelita y ella te señalaba el árbol, aunque parecía que tu mayor interés era dormir, porque tus ojos se entrecerraban…

—Tú estabas de la mano de tu mamá ¿no es así?— interrumpió Haru, recargándose en el hombro de Makoto, cerrando los ojos, como si así pudiera recordar mejor ese momento— me sonreíste.

—Y tus ojos se abrieron un poco más, como si al fin algo te hubiera llamado la atención y te despertara— agregó Tachibana, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se extendía— y pensé que me acababa de encontrar los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

Haru se removió ante esas palabras. Aferró con más de fuerza la mano que lo sujetaba, para luego alzarla y depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso. La suave risa que brotó de la garganta de su novio le hizo saber que entendía el flujo de sus ideas.

—Cierto, tardamos un año más en hablarnos. En esos tiempos tú viajabas con tus papás y pasabas poco tiempo en casa de tu abuela. Pero también fue aquí donde nos hablamos por primera vez.

—Recuerdo que lucías inquieto, al parecer te habías separado de tus papás…

— ¿Fue por eso que te acercaste, Haru?— preguntó bromista Makoto, riendo ante el bufido que escuchó. —Creo que tú también te habías alejado de tu familia y sin embargo lucías tranquilo, pese a que no conocías muy bien el pueblo.

—Tarde o temprano me encontrarían, estaba seguro—explicó innecesariamente Nanase, encogiéndose de hombros. —Además no estaba solo, tú me acompañabas… _y desde ahí siempre lo has hecho._

Las mejillas se Makoto se iluminaron ante las palabras no dichas pero que sintió casi como si hubieran sido gritadas. Su verde mirada también brilló, al punto que parecía competir con las luces del gran árbol. Su brazo libre rodeo el cuerpo del muchacho que tanto amaba.

—También fue aquí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso— murmuró el de castaños cabellos tras varios minutos de silencio, retomando el hilo de la plática— nos habíamos alejado un poco de los chicos. Me paré frente a ti, justo como ahora estoy haciendo, sujeté tu barbilla y me perdí nuevamente en el mar de tu mirada.

—Atrás de ti las luces artificiales iluminaban el cielo…

—…y ninguno de los dos se movía, como ahora, podía sentir tu respiración en la parte superior de mi labio.

—Como si fuéramos uno.

—Como siempre hemos sido.

—Nos unimos…

—…en un beso que se dio natural… —Makoto interrumpió sus palabras cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de Haruka, como aquella primera vez que se conectaron, cuando iban en el tercer grado de Instituto. Al igual que esa vez —y las que le siguieron— el mundo pareció detenerse, como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y únicamente ellos dos existieran, complementándose, encontrándose.

—Tan natural como nuestra relación.

—Sí, Haru, sé que con nosotros todo parece adecuado. Es natural, pero…

Ante la interrupción Haruka frunció el ceño, sin entender el tono pausado, la duda que ahora danzaba entre los dos ¿había algo mal? El silencio solo profundizó la arruga en la frente del de oscuros cabellos hasta que el otro muchacho pareció encontrar las palabras y continuó con sus ideas.

—…pero, eso no quita que llevara un proceso, que existiera una primera vez para los dos. En nuestra relación no ha sido necesario que hubiera declaraciones o anuncios, pero ha existido una primera vez y este lugar y esta fecha lo han atestiguado.

—No entiendo— admitió Nanase, trasmitiéndole parte de su frustración a su pareja, principalmente por su incapacidad para leer los pensamientos del otro con la facilidad con que a él Makoto se los leía.

Sin embargo Tachibana solo rió, como si encontrara ese gesto adorable y divertido.

—A lo que me refiero, Haru, es que en esta ocasión sí quiero que haya una declaración… quiero que lo que se da natural, sea anunciado, quiero que aunque ya tenga tiempo que vivimos juntos, esta vez todo se formalice.

—Oh…— el entendimiento destelló en los ojos de Nanase de la misma manera que lo hacía cada que los ojos azules percibían alguna concentración de agua.

—Haru ¿quieres casarte conmigo?— preguntó, colocando una rodilla en el suelo.

—Ya sabes la respuesta— replicó quedo Haruka, arrodillándose también, abrazando a su novio por el cuello, dándole un beso más profundo, más apasionado, enredando los dedos en el cabello ajeno— sí, sí quiero.

A lo lejos unas campanas, acompañadas por la dulce melodía del piano y la letra de un tierno villancico se escucharon.

.

* * *

**Notas**: Uh, publicar un fanfic siempre me pone nerviosa, más cuando la pareja no es mi fuerte. Pero esta historia es un intercambio de Navidad para mi querida imouto (L). Espero que sí te gustara.

¡Saludos! Gracias por leer :)

*Historia no beteada, sujeta a leve edición.


End file.
